


一辆没头没尾的主狼自行车

by Histuji_03



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Histuji_03/pseuds/Histuji_03
Summary: 发车就完事儿了





	一辆没头没尾的主狼自行车

**Author's Note:**

> -年龄操作注意，本篇神子已经成年。  
> -接龙之还乡结局，我流大团圆。  
> -阿狼OOC都是我的错。  
> -有醉酒/意识模糊/社尿因素。

九郎将木盘放在桌上的时候，一股甘甜清冽的香气飘了过来。  
狼并未因为这个味道分神，长年的忍者生涯已经让他养成了专注的习惯，他手下刻刀不停，已经隐约能看出来是个佛像的样子。  
突然一阵凉意贴在了他脸上，狼转了一下目光，对上九郎笑吟吟的脸。少主人——如今该叫主人了，把瓷杯往忍者手里一塞，自顾自地在男人旁边坐了下来：“之前酿的青梅酒今天可以喝了，来吧，陪我喝两杯。”  
狼顺从地将木雕放在一边，小口抿了一下九郎亲手酿的梅酒，入口带着微酸，又有梅子特有的甘甜，几乎能在里面尝到盛夏的气息。  
“很好喝。”狼低声道。  
九郎没有答话，只是笑弯了眼睛。他将狼的酒杯重新斟满，然后举杯示意他一饮而尽。  
狼垂下了眼帘，扑鼻而来的是梅子的清香。

但当九郎发现属于狼的那瓶梅酒已经倒空了的时候，他开始有点后悔让忍者喝酒了。  
他该想到的，自酿酒的一个特点就是后劲奇大。狼在他还担忍者的时候，为了保持高度警惕，有时连饭都不会吃饱，这青梅酒对一个不嗜酒的人来说无疑是个重磅炸弹。九郎小心翼翼地观察着狼的表情，却发现他除了脸色比平时稍白一点之外没什么变化，九郎这才松了口气：也许是自己想多了。  
晚夏的午后异常闷热，还有没完没了的枯燥蝉鸣。没有了清凉的梅酒提神，九郎在廊下坐了一会儿，就开始觉得昏昏欲睡，便随口叫了狼一声，准备去阴凉的室内小憩。可当他走出几步之后，发现忍者并没有像之前那样跟过来，而是还坐在原地没动，这种不同寻常的举动让九郎有点担心起来，他快步走回狼的身边，柔声问道：“狼啊，有什么事吗？”  
忍者转过了头，却像是不明白他在说什么一样，露出了一种罕见的茫然的神色，接着他做了一个平时绝对不会做的举动———抬手摸了摸九郎的脸。  
御子被吓了一跳，但狼没有进一步的举动了，忍者又回到了之前死盯着地面的样子，有点疑惑地说道：“九郎大人……为什么会有两个？”  
坏了。九郎心想。

把狼弄进室内倒是并没有遇到什么困难。忍者向来顺从，又不算重，就算被架着走也对现在的九郎来说也没有什么太大的压力。只是狼似乎是为了避免头晕，一直把脸紧贴着九郎的脖颈，潮热的呼吸喷洒在皮肤上，年轻的御子觉得，自己心里的某些东西似乎要逃脱出来了。  
他喜欢着狼，也许是幼年的依赖和亲密让他对狼有着非同一般的信任，而这种亲昵和信任又不知在什么时候偷偷变了质。也许是狼在雪夜中背着他奔跑的时候，年长男人身上带着血气和泥水的汗味意外地让他觉得安心；也许是狼用苇叶教他吹芦笛的时候，那时的狼罕见地收敛了一身利刃般的气息，嘴角带着一点笑意；又也许是当狼咬下了一口牡丹饼，因为难得的美味而无所适从，脸上透出了一点赧然的神色。他和狼一直以来都不太像是主仆，而是乱世中相依为命的两个人，从血脉开始纠缠，至死方休。  
九郎正走着神，狼突然在他怀里挣动起来，看起来像是恢复了一点神智，开始喃喃着戒律之类的话。少年好气又好笑，又起了一丝坏心眼，索性松了手。忍者失去了本就摇摇欲坠的平衡，踉跄了两步就往前面栽去，好在九郎眼疾手快地拽住了狼的后领，避免了让他的忍者形象尽失的一摔。  
只是九郎没有料到，狼的衣带并没有完全系紧，他这一拽竟然将衣领拽得大开，狼的半边肩膀连着脊背全都露在了外面。少年的脸“腾”一下红了起来，他和狼虽然几乎形影不离，但是忍者出现在他面前的时候永远是连脖子都包得严严实实的打扮，御子从未看到过他的忍者手脸以外的皮肤。而现在他的忍者正靠在他怀里，衣领半敞，温热的呼吸带着一股梅酒的香气，九郎控制不住地向下扫了一眼：狼的身体和他想象中的一样，精瘦结实，肤色比其他地方稍微白一些，只是这皮肤并不光滑，虬结狰狞的疤痕遍布了整个胸口，其中有一条穿胸而过，下方就是正在有力搏动着的心脏。  
九郎感到眼眶有些酸涩，他忍不住用手指沿着伤疤轻轻抚摸上去。大概是因为痒，狼左右摆了摆头，发出了一声闷哼。  
狼向来隐忍而安静，这种低沉的闷哼声不同凡响。九郎惊讶地睁大了眼睛，又轻轻抚摸了一下刚才那个地方，这次狼发出的声音比之前更大了，甚至还随着手指的动作弹动了一下身体。  
年轻人激动了起来，像是发现了一个只属于自己的秘密。他大着胆子，将手掌整个贴在狼的胸脯上揉搓了起来，从未握过刀剑的细腻掌心摩擦过伤疤和乳头。忍者皱着眉喘息起来，酒精让他脑子昏沉，身体发热，但身后的气息是熟悉的，让人想到草纸和点心的味道，于是他便知道是九郎在碰他，忍者想推开自己的御子，告诉他这是不合礼数的，但刚一张嘴，身后的少年便将手指压在了他的唇上，在他耳边“嘘”了一声，示意狼不要动。  
服从命令的习惯占了上风，狼就这样稀里糊涂地被他的主人带上了床铺，当后背接触到柔软的被褥时狼才懵懂地意识到接下来要发生什么，他下意识地想要挣扎，却被下体传来的触感惊得如遭雷击：他的御子探出手来，将他的阴茎握在了手中。  
九郎被忍者的反应逗得忍不住笑了一声，他的狼就像是被捏住了尾巴的野生动物，九郎几乎能从他头上看到两只竖得笔直的耳朵。御子安抚性地吻了一下狼的喉结，手上缓缓动作起来，手指顺着柱身温柔抚弄到头部，再用指甲轻轻抠一下顶端的小孔。狼发出像是被掐住了脖子一样的细微声音，忍者的感官被酒精烧得迟钝，偏偏身体却非常敏感，刚刚那一下让他全身的血液几乎都冲向了下身，阴茎硬得发疼。  
还没等到狼从刚才的刺激中缓过神来，御子便又做出了一个狼在清醒的时候绝对不会同意的举动。他挪动到了忍者的腿间，剥下了最后一层衣物，接着低下头将狼的阴茎含入了口中。  
狼被快感冲得头发昏，甚至觉得有点委屈。他不知道他的主人为何要这样折磨他，他已经习惯了疼痛，饥饿和寒冷，但这种如同溺水般的感觉是他不知道该如何应对的。狼无力地试图绞紧双腿，又被大腿内侧九郎的发丝弄得发痒，湿热的口腔将他包裹起来，御子吞吐得很有技巧，深入时喉间的软肉挤压着胀大的头部，要离开的时候又会轻啄一下，没几个来回狼就已经绷紧了双腿，全身颤抖着要射，然而御子偏偏没有让他如意。年轻人将用来束发的红绳解了下来，系在了狼的根部，将狼射精的欲望统统封死，还坏心眼地弹了一下高高翘起的柱身。  
从释放的边缘骤然跌落的空虚感终于让一向克己的男人失神地呜咽起来，他全身泛起了一层胭脂般的潮红，额上全是汗水，微张的嘴里能看到一小截舌头。狼这种罕见的样子让九郎激动起来，他开始不管不顾地扑上去吻他的忍者，含住他的下唇，吸吮他的舌尖，从他嘴里勾取更多甜蜜的津液。年长的男人被他吻得意识不清，却本能似的将手环绕在主人的背上，防止他从自己怀中跌落。九郎边吻边向下移动，在狼的身上留下了一个又一个的瘀痕，经过胸口的时候他咬住了狼的乳头。作为平田家的养子，他与平田家主和夫人只是保持着礼貌的亲昵，唯一让他真正全身心依赖着的，只有这名沉默寡言的忍者。他通过这种方式向他的狼讨要更多的宠爱和宽容，而忍者从来不会拒绝这种要求。被吸吮的感觉让狼忍不住挺起了胸膛，将乳头更深地送入九郎的口中，九郎从善如流地用舌尖拨弄着那颗红豆，直到狼的乳头胀大并变成了深粉色才恋恋不舍地松口。  
但对忍者来说，真正的折磨才刚要开始。九郎直起身来，将手指舔湿，从狼朦胧的视角看去，只觉得主人这个动作透着一股说不出来的淫靡气息。少年长开了的眉眼逐渐变得线条尖锐，现在垂着眼睫的面容不知为何让狼想起源之宫那些持雷起舞的女武士，轻柔的动作潜藏着惊涛骇浪。  
狼急喘了一下，他觉得燥热而且羞耻。忍者的戒律在内心怒斥他的荒唐，可御子的手却将他引向了完全相反的方向。终于九郎结束了舔舐的动作，冲他笑了一下，接着忍者就感觉到身后传来的湿润的触感———那里被伸进了一根手指。狼惊慌起来，但九郎立刻凑过来亲吻他，用舌尖勾他的上颚。上下两处同时被进攻的感觉让狼浑身无力，他昏沉着接受来自主人的亲吻，感觉到手指在他体内试探摸索，那并不好受，狼的后穴从未被开发过，九郎试了半天也只能插进去两根手指。年轻的御子皱了皱眉头，注意到在他离开时狼仍然伸出舌尖像是要挽留他，那一小截红艳的舌头却给了他灵感。御子让狼翻过身去趴在床褥上，伸手脱下了他松松垮垮挂着的外袍，接着掰开了面前男人结实的臀瓣，用舌头操进了那个紧致潮湿的洞里。  
狼在被翻面儿的时候还不知道发生了什么，他随着阴茎蹭在布料上的感觉闷哼了一下，前段渗出一点液体，但随即他感觉到后穴正在被一个柔软有力的东西侵犯，这种惊骇感让狼整个愣住了，等他回过神来就立刻手脚并用地试图逃走。他的反应引起了御子的不满，年轻人将手从背后绕过来，报复性地拧了一下狼的乳头，男人便像被咬住了后颈的雌兽那样哀叫着软下了腰。御子用舌头将狼的后穴彻底地开发了一遍，直到那里变得松软而湿润，足以容纳来自主人的侵犯。  
九郎扶着自己的阴茎对准忍者的肉洞猛地操进去，他本想第一次的时候温柔一点，但狼的体内感觉实在太好，就像他想象的那样，后穴温暖而紧致，未经人事的肠肉收缩着试图推出异物，反而将阴茎吸得更紧。忍者因为这一下太过剧烈的刺激而彻底软在了褥榻上，嘴角流出的涎液打湿了布料。御子没有给狼太多喘息的机会，他太着急了，就好像一个饿了很久的人突然看见了丰盛的大餐，他握住狼劲瘦的腰开始大开大合地摆动起来，注意到男人结实的背肌像流水一样随着每个动作收紧又放松。在他顶到某个位置的时候，一直低声呻吟的狼突然惊喘起来，露出一丝黏腻的鼻音，于是九郎便心下了然，对着那一点又快又狠地冲撞过去。忍者感觉肚子几乎要被顶穿了，九郎的阴茎像是直接操进了他的脑子，快感烟花一般炸开，戒律和羞耻都被抛在了脑后。狼大声呻吟起来，随着御子的动作摆动着腰，手指痉挛般抓着地面。身后冲撞的速度越来越快，九郎的呼吸也开始乱了节奏，他低下头胡乱地吻着狼的后背，在他的忍者身上留下属于自己的印记。在几次格外有力的顶撞后，御子咬住了狼的后颈，直接射在了忍者的身体里。狼发出一声像哽住了一样的哭腔，他被九郎干到了高潮，但被绑住的前端仍然无法释放，一向温顺的男人根本没想到自己动手解开，只是生理性地流泪，直到九郎发现了他的异常，慌慌张张地将发绳解开。狼的阴茎已经胀到发紫，他甚至无法在解开的第一时间就射出来，直到九郎撸了几次茎身，才呻吟着射了出来，高潮来得太过激烈，仿佛电流从脑子流窜到脚尖，在射完精液后狼竟然无法停下，前端又淅淅沥沥地流出了淡黄色的液体。  
九郎目瞪口呆地看着眼前的景象，接着他意识到怀里的男人已经精疲力尽地晕了过去。他呆滞着将满脸疲惫的男人抱进了另一个房间，呆滞着将狼肚子上的精液擦干净，为他盖上被子，直到他做完善后回到之前翻云覆雨的那个房间，想把被褥撤下来换洗一下的时候，他的脸才后知后觉地红了起来。  
真是……相当糟糕的第一次啊。

后记：  
忍者醒了之后，头一次和九郎开始了冷战，好几天没搭理他。


End file.
